


The World of Crossover Drabbles AU (Heroes style!)

by Unknown_Voice



Category: Assassination Classroom, Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Danny, Class 3-E is concerned for Danny, Cute Danny, Danny & Peter friendship, Danny does not listen, Danny is a little shit, Danny is the embodiment of chaos and disaster, Danny's poor attempt to hide his identity, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, I drink tears for breakfast, I thought I should let you know, Korosensei tries to teach self-preservation to Danny, Loki and Tony are trying, Or may Peter suffer by being kidnapped, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Class 3-E teacher assistant, Peter temporarily loss his memory so that why he is in Class 3-E, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Danny, Protective Peter Parker, Sorry I killed May in the second au, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WARNING: I am not too familiar with Marvel, and implications of torture, he does the exact opposite, no update schedule, peter never told anyone about class 3-E, that will come back to bite him, that will come to hunt him, your tears will make me stronger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Voice/pseuds/Unknown_Voice
Summary: This work contains three different AU with a crossover of two fandoms. This will contain random ideas I have for each au. I give everyone permission to write their own version of the AUs here. Just give me a link to read.1st AU: The Confused Ghost (Danny Phantom and Assassination Classroom crossover)Danny's parents move to Japan to investigate the paranormal. Danny is enrolled in Class 3-E and attempt to hide his secret identity for the entire year. The ghosts who decide to follow him and attack him in Japan is not helping.2nd AU: The Assassin Spider (Spiderman and Assassination Classroom crossover)After May's murder, he was kidnapped and was sent to Japan to be an experiment like Korosensei. He lost his memories and stay in Japan for a year as being Class 3-E teacher assistant. However, Peter made enemies that will follow him to Queens after March 13.3rd AU: Illegitimate Children (Spiderman and Danny Phantom Crossover)Peter and Danny meet and discover each other identities. They became close friends and continue to do their hero activities. However, a letter and clue will result in Peter and Danny to discover the identity of their respective biological father.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Class 3-E, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Peter Parker, Danny Fenton & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Class 3-E, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. The Confused Ghost 1 (Japan? I Hate it Here.)

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is forced to go to Japan with his parents. He is forced to enroll in a school that puts the bottom 5% in a class called Class E, otherwise known as the End Class. 
> 
> He doesn't mind that he is in the End Class. However, he wish that he can have a break from ghosts. Not only has to deal with ghosts but the struggle in keeping his identity! There are actual teachers who care about him. He has classmates who are concern about his health. Danny is not used to this many people caring.

Okay, you cannot tell me that Danny would not somehow drag himself into a government plot that involves killing a yellow octopus organism that threatens to destroy the world. Of course, that will happen! 

Let us discuss the differences in this universe! The portal accident happened a year earlier, and so did everything else! The only thing that did not happen is Phantom Planet, and at best, it was a fever dream. Phantom planet never happens. It was all an illusion from an intense fever or accidentally eating some brownies. Who knows? Also, Danny has been fighting ghosts since he was 13 years old, and everyone at Amity Park doesn’t seem to bother that the local hero resembles a dead teenager. Amity Park residents are used to the paranormal, so seeing a ghost that looks like a dead teenager is normal. Jack and Maddie are too rigid in their beliefs that ghosts are evil and echos, so that of course made Danny’s life harder. 

After a year of fighting ghosts and getting the hang of the local hero gig, Jack and Maddie were recruited to take part in the paranormal investigation of paranormal activity. For some reason, sightings of a yellow octopus menace is one of the things being investigated by the agency recruiting them. Of course, Jack and Maddie packed their bags and brought their children to Japan. 

Danny was not happy leaving Amity Park unguarded. Jazz tried to reassure Danny that Tucker and Sam will take care of everything. They will be gone for one year, which will be an excellent opportunity to have a normal student life. 

“Think of it as taking a break from ghost fighting,” Jazz stated. “You will get to sit down, learn, and not worry about ghosts.”

“I can’t leave Amity Park alone for too long,” Danny replied. “I am the only one who can protect Amity Park.”

“Sam and Tucker will be there to keep everything in order,” Jazz reminded her brother. “Just try to take to look at the positives. You will only have to worry about completing your homework and studying for your exams.”

  
No, Danny will not only have to worry about homework and studying for his exams. His grades were poor compare to the 95% of students of Kunugigaoka Junior High. Due to his near failing grades, Danny was put in class 3-E, otherwise known as the End Class. That wasn’t bad itself; that just means he doesn’t have to put too much effort or work in his classes. He will be returning to America’s public schools, so he doesn’t have to worry about the entrance exams. What was worse was that he was involved in an assassination plot to kill the one responsible for destroying 70% of the moon. Danny should stop getting himself tangle with the government since they are bad news to him. The world leaders are willing to let children be trained to be assassins to kill someone who claims to destroy the moon! However, he does not blame them for trying to do whatever it takes to kill someone powerful enough to destroy the world potentially. 

He doesn’t want to kill Korosensei. He does not want to risk creating a horrible future where Dark Dan exists. No, he will never be responsible for another living being’s death. He will let someone else take the credit and the reward equal to $100 million dollars in U.S. currency. He will be the supporting character who helps others achieve their mission of killing their teacher. As long he does not have to give the fatal blow, he can live with this.

…  
…  
…  
…  
…

Ha! If only it was that easy! News had spread in the ghost zone that he was in Japan attending Kunugigaoka Junior High School! Not only does he have to maintain passing grades, be a part of a government operation to kill a guy, and worry about preventing a future with Dark Dan, but now he will have to fight ghosts as well. It’s harder to maintain a secret identity when there is actually a teacher who cares about your well-being!

“I hate it” Danny muttered as he places his head in a pillow.

“Why,” Jazz asked, visibly concern about her brother’s actions.

“My teachers cares about me,” Danny answered as his face is in the pillow. “It’s harder to fight ghosts when your teacher cares about your absences.”

“The teacher, your class, are required to kill,” Jazz responded. Danny had told her about how his class needed to kill their teacher by March. He needed someone to vent to at the time, so she listened. Now, she is gaining a deeper understanding of Danny’s situation.

“He’s getting suspicious,” Danny commented. “He saw me as Phantom once, but that was during the night! He can’t know I am Phantom! No one can know I am Phantom!”

“Because of the government,” Jazz stated. She knew that Danny has a deep fear of the government, thanks to the GIW. 

“Exactly,” Danny replied as he sunk his head deeper in the pillow. “What if the government decide to put a bounty on me next!” 

  
For this entire AU, Danny tries to keep his secret while having the ghost target him throughout the school year. Eating lunch with Nagisa, Karma, and several other students? Why not have Ember crash his lunch because she is bored. Danny is forced to fight Ember with his parent’s tech to avoid others figure out he is Phantom. He was not a happy boy that day. Also, he is not used to anyone caring about him, besides Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. No one at Amity park, besides the listed individuals, cared about how tired he was, the bruises that litter his arms, or how little energy he has. Irina asking if any of his bones are broken, Karasuma asking if he needs to call his parents, Hinano brings the first aid, and how everyone offers to provide some assistance. It’s just so odd.

Don’t get him started in his conflicting feelings about how they treat Phantom. After a fight with Technus, Danny was attempting to ground himself, so he focuses on finding his way back home. However, he was seen by three of his classmates. Kirara, Ryoma, and Takuya were minding their own business until they saw Phantom struggling to gain his surroundings' bearings. Danny expected them to run away or kill him right on the spot. However, to his surprise, they actually force him to accept their help to treat his wounds. Takuya and Ryoma lifted him and dragged him to Takuya’s ramen shop. It was closed, so it was easier to addressed Phantom’s wounds without drawing too much attention. Kirara did the basic first aid treatment but grew to question his ectoplasm he was bleeding out. Danny gave a half-ass excuse, which the trio seem to reluctantly accept. 

“Why did you help,” Danny ask, genuinely confused by their actions.

“You were bleeding and injured late at night.” Ryoma pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Who would leave a bleeding man alone like that” Takuya added.

Automatically, Danny gave his response. “If I am not human?”

“We are not heartless enough to leave you alone like that,” Kirara responded. “We should have called Korosensei.”

The eventual identity reveals involved Danny being kidnapped, having the Class 3-E save him, and Danny being required to transform in front of everyone. Who knows? It could be an enemy from the ghost zone, Shiro needs to experiment on Danny, or Vlad kidnapping Danny so he can kill Jack. Despite how every discovers his identity, Danny will have a lot of questions to answer. 


	2. The Assassin Spider 1 (Peter's Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter cannot get a break. His uncle died at a younger age, he became spiderman at a younger age, and May died a few years later. To make matter worse, he sold to a guy in Japan. To make things worse, he lost his memory and became class 3-E teacher assistant. 
> 
> Peter Parker will learn the ways of being the assassin as Spiderman will take a brief hiatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I am not too familiar with Marvel. However, I was inspired by The Ghost of Heroes by Enigmaris and ScarletNightFurry. I was also inspired by Belladonna by Mult_Fandom_Shipping_Trash. Those two fics are the reason why I became more interested in Spiderman and the Marvel Universe in general.

Peter was bitten by the radioactive spider at a much younger age for plot reason. An estimated 10 years old Peter was bitten by the spider during the trip. Not too much of a change, but because Ben died a year later. After Ben died, an 11-year-old Peter decided the best way to cope with his father figure's death is to become a vigilante. What’s a better way to cope with death you perceive yourself as responsible for than to become a vigilante who bluntly ignored self-care? 

Peter was fine being Spiderman for around two years. No one paid attention to him since there was better, well-known heroes to follow and stalk. Peter did not mind this, he is not doing this for attention or fame. It also makes his living as Spiderman easier since he doesn’t have to worry about attracting the wrong attention. That would be the case if it wasn’t for the fact that wasn’t the fact that May was killed because someone figures out the identity of Spiderman. 

What happened to the now recently orphaned boy? How did Petter end up in Class 3-E, the infamous End Class? It is more complicated than it looks. First, the responsible for May’s murder decided that there was more value in selling a live vigilante. Spiderman was not well-known at the time, so almost no one, including the avengers, knew that Spiderman was caught and was auctioned off. The Avengers doesn’t know him, so there is no real reason why they would care that a local vigilante disappeared out of thin air. However, few noticed and cared about the disappearance of Spiderman. Deadpool and Daredevil happened to noticed Spiderman’s disappearance. Still, they did not have too much time to investigate the matter. If they knew he was a kid, that might be another story.

Peter was sold to a wealthy man. A man who was a chief scientist of a project in Japan. Why did a man from Japan enter a bid to buy a mutant like teenager? Well, you need more than one human guinea pig if you are going to do a project. What if one of them is to die? That means all your efforts were wasted on one guinea pig. With at least two guinea pigs, you don’t have to worry if one of them were to die too soon. That is where he met the Reaper. Due to Peter being more of a backup plan in case he was not implanted with the tentacles cells at this time. That doesn’t mean he didn’t suffer from torture and other unethical experiments from Yanagisawa. Peter doesn’t remember what had occurred during his six months of capacity because of the trauma from being a live guinea pig. 

  
Aguri was nice to Peter. She would check up on him in addition to the man known as the Reaper. Peter doesn’t know why he was placed across the world’s most skillful assassin. However, he doesn’t remember much about the Reaper much due to being sedated and brought to another location to complete one of the experiments. What he does remember was the Reaper was bonding with Aguri, and his behavior was beginning to change. Occasionally, the Reaper will attempt to communicate with Peter when he is orientated and conscious. Peter decided to share his interests with the man. When he talks to Aguri, he will share the things he uses to do with Ned and MJ. 

  
The Reaper’s escaped went nearly the same way as the anime/ manga. He unleashes his full power from the experiments he endured. He violently killed the guards and avoided death because Aguri was in the line of fire of a tripmine meant for him. What was different was that Peter attempted to avoid the conflict and was attempting to survive. However, it is hard to remain focus when you are drugged. Due to Peter’s drug state, he did not notice when something made an impact on his head. Aguri died and the Reaper made he vowed to help teach Class E. Additionally, he will help Peter regain the memories he lost from the incident to repay for the compassion Aguri gave to him. 

  
Despite losing his memories, Peter was very intelligent. Due to Peter’s unknown origins, the Japanese government decided to make Peter the teaching assistant for Class-E. Peter will still be responsible for learning the ways of assassination with the students of Class-E. He didn’t have his memory, but his personality continues to remind the same. He was happy, kind, and helpful toward others. He didn’t stand for the bullying Class-E endured and participated in the same events as Class-E. However, everyone noticed his super strength. Korrosensei thought it was because of the events in the lab, not because Peter gained his power from a radioactive spider bite.

  
Peter regain his memories around the second semester. He regains the memories that involved him getting kidnapped by Shiro and having Class-E rescue him. Confuse, he asked Korosensei about his time in the lab and how long he was imprisoned. Once it was revealed that Peter was basically sold and trafficked across the world, everyone freaks out. When Peter reveals his orphan status, the students continue to freak out more. Don’t get Peter started on everyone’s reaction when Tadaomi discovered that Peter is a vigilante known as Spider. He was not amused. Irina became concerned. Korosensei wished he got more familiar with Peter during the time in the lab. 

  
Peter stayed until the end of the year and was presented at the graduation ceremony. During Peter’s time as Class-E teaching assistant, he learned the ways of the assassins and made lasting friends. With his proportion of the reward money, in which everyone in Class-E made him take a larger portion due to his orphan status, he was able to settle down in Queens. Everything should be going smoothly from here on out as Peter Parker and Spiderman.

  
Oh how wrong he was. Peter did his best to separate his life of Spiderman and Peter Parker. He made sure Tony remain unaware of the fact that he has no parents. The man has already done enough for him by giving him a new suit. As for MJ and Ned, he made sure to reveal nothing during his time in Japan. He does not need them to worry him about his health. He’s fine. His mind is fine. Being torture and kidnapped is nothing to worry about. That is all a part of the job, so he should stop waking up in the middle of the night screaming. His friends from Japan continue to call him, asking how everything is going for him and if he needs anything from them. Peter will say no and that he’s fine. He does not tell them the dangers of being Spiderman or the injuries he would frequently get. If Korosensei can see him from the afterlife, he must be growing concern about his lack of self-care.   
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
It’s just too bad that someone wanted revenge on Class-E. It is time for the guinea pig to be collected and fulfill its purpose. By doing a more modified version of the experiments, the outcome should be more favorable for Shiro. Did everyone think that Shiro is truly maimed for life or needed to care for the rest of his life? No, it was all an act. Despite being disowned by his family, he still had the financial means to bribe others to do his bidding. All he needs is the opportunity to retrieve his project. It’s too bad Peter didn’t realize that he was already injected with the cells during his time in Japan.


	3. Illegitimate Children AU 1 (Danny Fenton and Peter Parker are basically Illegitimates Children of Famous People)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Peter are both young heroes. Both shared their unique experiences of trauma and lack of a father figure. Danny has Jazz and Peter has May. Danny was adopted by Jazz after his parents' death and Peter was adopted by May after his parent's death. It was not too much of a concern for Danny and Peter, at first. However, not everything will remain the same forever. Tony had a son he never knew about and Loki is unaware that his brief relationship had resulted in an offspring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I am not too familiar with Marvel. However, I was inspired by The Ghost of Heroes by Enigmaris and ScarletNightFurry. I was also inspired by Belladonna by Mult_Fandom_Shipping_Trash. Those two fics are the reason why I became more interested in Spiderman and the Marvel Universe in general.

In this AU, there is more noticeable changes for Danny. First, he is adopted into the Fenton family. Next, Jazz is six years older than him and is a skillful psychologist. She managed to graduate high school early and obtained her degree early. Lastly, Danny’s parents are dead due to unforeseen circumstances. They died from a car crash, resulting in Jasmine gaining primary custody of Danny because she is his older sister. 

One may ask, how did the portal incident happened when Danny’s parents are dead. Well, the portal was complete and functional. His parents died days before his fourteenth birthday and before they have the opportunity to operate the portal. Danny was still pressured to enter the portal by Sam and Tucker, resulting in him gaining his powers. He became Phantom, and some events did not happen because of parent’s death. For example, Danny never went to Wisconsin so he will not meet Vlad until much later in his life. Jazz also become much more involved in Danny’s life and became aware of Danny’s secret immediately. It was not a fun confrontation or Danny.

  
Now you got some background for Danny, it is time for Peter! There are no major changes for Peter. However, Richard Parker is not his biological father. Anthony Stark is also not the father. The father is not even human! Mary knew the identity of the father but decided to keep his identity a secret from Peter. Richard agreed with Mary decision and treated Peter as if he was his son. Mary should have informed Peter’s father about Peter’s existence, but he was the one who ended the relationship. Peter’s father specifically told Mary that she would be safer if he was out of her life. Mary doesn’t know if the man is ready to openly care for a tiny, human baby. 

That would be proven as a mistake on Mary's part. She should have told Ben and May about Peter’s heritage. She thought of writing a letter to her son for his eighteenth birthday so he can learn more about his father. Unfortunately, she and Richard died during Peter’s youth. The sealed letter was in May’s possession, but May didn’t know what was inside the sealed letter. As a result, Peter spent the first fifteen years of his life living without a single question about his family of origins.

  
The AU is mainly focused on Danny and Peter becoming friends, discovering their living father's identity, and doing whatever it takes to keep it a secret from their biological father. 

“Your dad is Ironman.”

“Your dad is a Nordic God.”

“Mr. Stark is going to have an aneurysm if he ever discovers you are his son, Danny.”

“Loki will never let you out of his sight again. Peter, you a basically a son of a prince and alien.”

“I don’t think Mr. Stark is going to like the fact that his son is half-dead.”

“He’s not going to like that 95% ghost zone wants me dead. Or that I’m king of the ghost zone.”

“That’s rough buddy.”

“You are half Frost Giant.”

“I know, it could explain so much. I haven’t told anyone about the incident I summon ice out of nowhere.”

“I’m never telling Ironman that I’m his biological son or that my biological mother is dead. I’m not forcing him to be my father. ”

“I’m never telling Loki that I’m his son or that my mom was killed by his enemies. He will feel so guilty. He will force himself to be my father.”

“Agree to keep it between us, Spiderman?”

“I agree to keep it a secret, Phantom.” 

  
Yes, in this crossover AU, Danny is Anthony’s biological son and only child that was a product of his playboy phase. Jazz was the first one who found a clue about Danny’s biological family, which lead to Danny’s discovering the identity of his biological family. His biological mother was a Hydra agent who defected once she became pregnant. Sadly, she places him for adoption in an attempt to give her son a fighting chance. She was killed days later. 

Danny has been fighting ghost since he was thirteen in this au. Tony will not be a happy man once he learned that he has a son and that son has been fighting ghosts every day since day one. Danny doesn’t care, he can handle everything on his own. Tony will try to parent Danny once he learned about Danny. Danny will give his newly discovered a heart attack every day because the ghosts will never leave him alone. Bruce feels sorry for Tony that his son is a half-dead teenage king of the afterlife. Happy is slightly amused. Loki is highly amused. 

Peter Parker is Loki’s biological son. Loki did have genuinely fond memories of Mary but needed to leave due to extreme circumstances. He was hoping that mary moved on, so she doesn’t have to live a life of heartbreak. However, if he knew that she was carrying his son, he would change plans. He would have found a way to stay by his son’s side. Now, he is paying the consequences for his action. Not only does his son have no self-preservation, but the radioactive spider's bite increases his regenerative healing factor, agility, durability, speed, and strength but the spider bite gave him additional abilities! His son is now actively in harm's way and getting himself into problems that do not involve him.

Loki has better luck in his attempts to parent his newly discovered son compared to Tony. Peter is a well-behaved, polite kid who tries to not worries others. Peter wanted to understand more about his heritage, which is something Loki can assist. Peter has much more to gain from Loki compared to Danny and Tony. Loki uses Thor to his advantage by having Thor be involved in Peter’s life, which encourages Peter to become familiar with his family. The familiarity will promote the parent and child relationship, easing Peter’s fears of being rejected. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever come up with an AU/ Crossover with the three fandoms, I will publish a separate work.


End file.
